50 DrabbleMoments
by sologirl00
Summary: When Dan has to go on a book tour, Blair is left alone in the loft, she puts the shirt that smells more like Dan, read their books and watch their favorite movies until the boy comes back.


50 DRABBLE-MOMENTS ABOUT DAN AND BLAIR.

50. Dan hates taking medicine. When he's sick, which happens very rarely, Blair has to treat him as a child to make him take the medication. And Dan secretly loves it when Blair keeps him warm in bed, feed him in the mouth and makes compensations _"If you take the medication you can sleep in my sheets with that abomination of shirt you're wearing." _Everything perfect until Blair tells Nate, and Nate mocks him for a month.

49. Blair lost her shoe walking through Central Park one spring night. Dan has to carry her on his back the blocks left to her penthouse. _"I have my own carriage." "So it seems Princess." _And Blair laughs when Dan starts to run.

48. Dan knows where Blair has tickles during Nate's press conference. The lower part of her back turned out to be the weak point and a new favorite place for Dan. Blair and Dan have fun during the entire talk and laugh even more when Nate tells them how angry he was _"I don't know who it was, but someone was laughing all afternoon. Why people dont' take me seriously?_ "

47. Dan taught Blair how to drive, and everything was going perfectly, until Blair thinks she has killed a dog. Blair listen to Dan with tears in her eyes, _"It's not dead. Look across the street. We went through its side."_ Blair looked at him sideways, and without tears, but still angry. _"There are people who specialize in this, Humphrey. Never I am going to drive_. "

46. When infatuated, Blair makes a sound in her throat, which makes Dan do what she wants. When Blair discovers this, begins to take advantage. And Dan didn't say anything because he loves to please her, and the sound coming out of Blair's throat when she gets what she wants, is the best reward.

45. Blair likes to make a runway to show Dan her clothes. And there is no activity more enjoyable for the boy than spending a Friday night watching Blair's customs, usually because they end with underwear shows, which ends with both naked.

44. When Dan shows up a little drunk one night at the penthouse, Blair is furious. But when Dan hug her waist, put his head on her neck and recite a poem in her ear, Blair forgive him immediately.

43. Blair is the one who make spontaneous gifts. Dan can't help but to be surprised when he open his bag to find some book or a new pen, or a new tie in his closet, or a new movie in his collection. And as he has no money to do the same, he surprise her with some detail, a chocolate on her purse, or a poem in the bathroom's mirror or a quote from a book by message to her phone.

42. After each time they make love, Dan and Blair talk for a couple of hours. The good thing is that Dan and Blair always have something to say, whether a clever comment or a silly fight that ends in laughter. The next day they wake up more refreshed than ever and with a smile from ear to ear.

41. When Dan is studying for a exam, Blair prepares coffee and muffins, she knows are his favorites. When it's time for Blair to study, Dan has to leave the house, he is too much of a distraction.

40. When Blair discovers that Dan can play the piano, she forces him to learn her favorite song. It takes him three months to learn it. When he finally sits down at the piano to play it, he doesn't pass the first part, and Blair has already sitting on his lap, kissing his neck, muttering things like _"Too many clothes."_

39. When Dan breaks his cell is the same day that Blair has a little accident. And like he has a sixth sense, devoted only to her, Dan decides to make a short visit to her work. When the elevator where Blair was trapped for half an hour, it is finally settled and the doors open, the first face she sees is Dans.

38. Dan homemade pizzas become a tradition as Blair visits to Brooklyn. Blair was never happier out of her diet, because the homemade pizzas means Dan talking in Italian all night, and there is nothing that Blair finds sexier than that.

37. When Dan returns all dirty from playing soccer with Nate in the park. Blair pushes the boy until he ends up in the tub, clothes still on, and water falling over his head, while Blair gives a lesson in cleanliness and proper behavior in the UES. Usually ends with Dan taking her from the waist firmly and pushing her into the shower next to him.

36. When Dan is reading any book Blair likes to snuggle with him and read aloud, until Dan gets mad because Blair wants to do character voices, and he ends up reading for both of them.

35. When Dan's hair becomes unpresentable, Blair takes him misled to the hairdresser. Dan complains all the way back home, but when Blair corners him against the wall and begins to kiss him, Dan discovers the sensation of the girl hands in her neck and decided that he'll never complain again about a haircut.

34. When Dan has to go on a book tour, Blair is left alone in the loft, she puts the shirt that smells more like Dan, read their books and watch their favorite movies until the boy comes back.

33. The first time Dan and Blair end up is because of a plan against Jack Bass than went wrong. Dan is drunk in a bar in Brooklyn and send thirty text messages. Blair responds to everyone with _"I love you, Humphrey."_

32. The day of her graduation, Blair writes the best speech of the last ten years that any Columbia student could have written. At the end, she thanks her family, her friends and her soul mate.

31. Dan knows that Blair hates seem weak, so every time someone talks about Serena like she's the best or like she's a golden child, he reminds her the talk they had years ago in a hallway. And when the mood improves, Blair kisses his cheek and with a half smile, reminds him one part of the conversation, _"I should have been vaccinated against tetanus. I have the virus throughout my entire body by now. "_

30. The day that Chuck has another near-death experience and call to see Blair, Dan is the one who tells her to go and see him. _"Chuck is part of your life and if he survives this time, he will remain being in it. He was the great love of your life. "_ Blair smiles sideways, and looking into his eyes reminds him,_"Maybe, but you're the love for my entire life."_

29. During a summer in Rome, Dan wrote his first short novella. It's about a girl looking for love, but instead she found herself. The dedication reads: _"For the love of my life, a stapler stealer."_

28. Dan discovers his new favorite activity the day that he brushes Blair's hair. Since that day, whenever they share a bath, is Dan who washes her hair and then brush it, of course, under Blair's supervision.

27. Dan and Blair discover that Nate and Serena called them _Dair_, the day that Nate and Serena become _Serenate_. Blair is angry with the new information, and Dan wastes no time in mocking her. _"You're angry because our pairing name starts with my letter", "Not true", "At least the rest of the letters are yours. As everything else is"._

26. Blair discovers that Dan has a fascination with The Rowling Stones the day she hears him singing in the shower, so she buys Cedric a white shirt with a tongue sticking out.

25. Every time Blair has a bad day, are Dan arms where she finds comfort. Its his smell like soap, coffee and old books, the only one who can bring her peace. That, and the gentle caress of Dan on her back.

24. Sometimes when they are lying quietly next to each other, or Dan is studying and Blair is reading a magazine, or Blair is ordering his closet and Dan is watching her carefully, Blair asked him with the same voice than a year ago _"Are you going to be there? "_and Dan says,_" Always. "_

23. When Dan and Blair fight and turns out to be because of Dan, Blair doesn't speak to him for three nights, until Dan kneeling please her to forgive him, and Blair is pretending that's a lot of effort, when in fact she couldn't wait to speak to him again.

22. Blair never used sneackers, so when Dan gives her a pair to play football on Thanksgiving day, Blair refuses to use them. She puts her most comfortable designer shoes and plays with them for a while. They lasted only three minutes, the shoes were ruined forever and they had to throw them away, but Dan's smile when he saw her run and climb on his back was totally worth it.

21. Blair spend a week locked up in the loft because of a snowstorm. It was the best week of her life, watching movies, talking italian and eating waffles for breakfast and dinner.

20. The day that Chuck appeared with Eva to a family dinner, Dan feared for their relationship. Blair's face was transformed and Dan feared the worst. But Blair approached the couple apologized to Eva for what happened, and returned to her place alongside Dan with a smile.

19. When Dan and Blair fight, and it be Blair's fault, the girl tries to seduce her forgiveness and Dan have to think about the hair on Nate's back not to yield. Until Blair decides to walk naked around the loft. After that, there is no thought in Dan.

18. When Dan and Blair get an apartment in the UES that fits both their orders, Blair is responsible for decorating and Dan fill it with books. But it's Blair, who sets up a special shelf for theirs CPK dolls _"Cedirc can no longer be alone."_

17. Dan knows that Blair loves to eat ice cream, so when he gives her an ice cream machine toy for her birthday, the kind that were given away when they were children, Blair spends the night making ice cream. All taste awful, but neither of them care, when Blair decides to eat it from Dan's neck.

16. When Blair and Serena fight, Blair arrives crying and snuggles in Dan's lap. When she's very angry, she makes a minuscule list of all the things that upset her about Serena. Dan makes another list of all the things that Blair loves about her best friend.

love when Dan takes her up in the air and she surrounds his waist with her legs. It becomes a common gesture among them, so Blair finds excuses to support her weight on Dans body, because she knows the moment the boy's hands begin to move down her waist, they will end up entangled against a wall.

14. Blair loves to make cookies, and Dan loves the smell every time Blair's in the kitchen. _"Our children will be addicted to these cookies,"_ said Dan, and Blair has to avoid looking as excited about the idea, every time Dan talks about having children with her. _"Or they might be bakers." _Dan squints and shakes his head every time the conversation takes this course, _"We will not name any of our children Peeta"._

13. Dan was never jealous, but every time some guy walks towards Blair with clear intentions,he stands in the middle between them, until the man gets the message and leaves. Blair calls him sexist, but secretly she loves it.

12. When Dan is caught in a storm and comes home all wet, Blair undress him and dry him thoroughly. Since that day, Dan always forgets his umbrella.

11. When Serena tells Blair about her sex life with Nate, Blair worries that she and Dan are not normal. _"From that day in the elevator we can't take our hands off eachother, Humphrey"_ she explains agitated, Dan looks at her raising an eyebrow, _"And that's a problem because …"._

10. Dan loves to do crossword puzzles, so Blair is responsible for leave on the kitchen table, separate section of the newspaper and a sharp pencil, every morning.

09. Blair hates to get drunk because every time she does she get very mellow. She plays with Dan's jacket, she tangled his hair, sits on his legs and has no problem taking him against a wall and say to his ear all the dirty things she likes to do to him without fear that someone will listen. Dan, of course, loves a drunk Blair.

08. The day the new assistant Alessandra has mets Blair, is the day that Dan has to change his agent. Blair apparently didn't like how the new girl _"undressed her boyfriend with her eyes."_

07. Dan and Blair were forever kick out a movie theater in Brooklyn when the usher found them with clothes all disheveled and Dan squeezing between Blair's legs in the bathroom of the place. Dan was horrified, Blair seemed not to mind, _"Don't be so puritanical."_

06. Dan loves when spring comes because it means that Blair takes out her shorter dresses, and Dan love those legs.

05. Blair loves to dance, but Dan hates it. So Blair is content to dance with Serena, until after much champange, Dan has to "dance" with her, when in fact she's holding to steady herself.

04. Dan writes a book of poems, and Blair is in charge of correcting and editing. Of course, that most of the ediccion happens in bed, with both of them without any clothes on.

03. When Blair is a delay, both stand next to a pregnancy test to await the outcome. When the test is negative, Dan expected Blair's reaction attentively. When he sees her smile, takes her in his arms, _"This time we'll do it well."_

02. After a karaoke party, Dan discovers Blair's singing voice and decides that this is his new favorite sound in the world.

01. In his first visit to Paris, six months in dating, Dan finds the perfect ring for Blair. Six months later he buys it and hides it behind Cedric. Six months later, he shows it to Ruffus. Six days later he had to ask Blair to marry him, Rufus apparently could not keep the secret anymore.

Very fluffy. I don't care. Dair FTW. Hope you like it.


End file.
